Carribbean Love
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Will finally confesses his love to ELizabeth. Meanwhile she is betrothed to Commodore and whats this? Secretly seeing Jack? Will uncoveres the truth pieace by peice. His heart shattering into identical peices. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Will's Tiring Day

hello, please enjoy. I don't own anything, sadly. Only the strang plot line and love twists. Well Cherio. Enjoy and unleash your inner baha. Please R&R more chaps to come.

* * *

**BAR**

"Another rum" he directed at the bartender. He had already had far too many. He was upset; otherwise he would never ever drink. Elizabeth was marrying Commodore Norrington. He drank the last one and got thrown out the door.

"Closing time slob!" yelled the barkeeper.

"Bastard!" he yelled back. He stumbled forward and back, trying to get home but instead ended up wobbling down a passage that led to the governor's gardens. He took a back route into the hose and hobbled up the stairs. Who was awake at 3 am to stop him? In his mind he opened his door and lay on his bed. In reality he lay on her bed, with her in it.

* * *

**GOVERNOR"S HOME**

Elizabeth Swann woke up later that morning. Her leg had been hurting her. She tried to get up, she couldn't move at all. She lifted her head and looked at him sprawled on her. He lay on her completely. His head on her chest. She looked down again to make certain it was him. There was no mistaking that hair.

"Will?" She asked. Her heart beating fast. He woke up and looked up into her eyes. She loved his dark brown eyes. She could melt into those. His heart raced. He gasped for breath.

"Elizabeth" He said leaning in to kiss her. She caught a glimpse of the guards behind him. One grabbed his arms, pressing them onto his back. He was pulled off her without the kiss as commodore looked at Elizabeth and said

"Good Day"

* * *

**JAIL CELL**

He sat in the jail cell with Jack.

"What did you do mate?" Jack asked, waiting for Will's response.

"Nothing, except for the fact, that I got massively drunk last night, managed somehow to get into the governor's house and lay on Elizabeth. They think I "dishonored" her. God I wish." Jack didn't answer. Will stood up and looked out the window.

"God, I love her so much. Jack. I have to tell her. Now. Today." Jack looked at him.

" I understand everything. But you'd have to get out of here first mate!"

"I'm getting out the same way I got you out. Seriously, locking me up in cells I helped build." He picked up the bench beside him and repeated the routine. The door sprang free and he walked out leaving Jack there. He took the back passage into the blacksmith shop.

* * *

**BLACKSMITH SHOP**

Commodore and Elizabeth were inside. He hid and listened.

"James, You know I didn't! Besides he's poor and not worth me! You know I didn't. Why would I, if I don't even like him?" Wills heart shattered at her words. Commodore looked around the shop and said

"Look at this place honestly-"

"--James, look at me! You know I didn't! Besides. I'm marrying you aren't I? I bet he likes me and was just trying to sleep with me. I choose you. But he is my friend! So please don't hang him tomorrow" She paused, looking into Commodore's eyes. "Or Jack"

Will could see them perfectly. She pulled James in and kissed him long.

"I love you, and if you loved me, you wouldn't hang my friends, no matter how poor or whatever they are. He's just a blacksmith and I don't like him like that! Let them go, please James" She kissed him again. Will could feel tears hot in his eyes, he wiped them away before they began to fall down his cheeks.

"Well, very well." James left and Elizabeth began looking at some of the swords. Will got up; he went and stood behind her.

"Thanks" he said slowly.

"What?" She spun around, a foot away from him. "Will I—" She began He walked to her and put his finger on her lips. She became silent. What he wanted to do was kiss her. Prove that he was worth her.

"You hate me, I see it now. I'm poor, unworthy, blacksmith, stupid, lower class, nothing compared to" He paused, "James," he said mimicking a girl's voice.

"Well, yes, I mean NO. I said those things so Commodore would let you go. You are worth me." She bit his finger and glanced at him slyly. In an instant, she moved his hand away and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue playing with his unmoving one. He was dying of happiness right now. He didn't do anything, but when he got to his senses, he kissed back roughly. He kissed her like no one else had ever kissed her before. She groaned, and she never did that. He did love her, she could tell by the kiss. But as he began kissing her neck, she could only think of

"Jack!" she moaned, he stopped suddenly, looking up at her.

"What?" she asked, unaware of saying it.

"No, just nothing... You um...Never mind...Maybe we should, no forget it"He stumbled over the words.

"I agree," she said looking at him with a mysterious grin.

"What, with what?" he looked at her for an explanation.

"We should move to the bed!" she said. His stomach clenched. Did she mean? He forgot about her mentioning Jack. Picked her up instantly and took her to his room. He placed her on the bed. He lay on her, kissing her neck. He held her against him. She took his shirt off. He kept kissing her all over, making her moan.

"Oh My god! JACK!" She grasped his back. He got off immediately.

* * *

Please R&R HAHA NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. To Lie Or Not To Lie

PLEASE R&R

* * *

RECAP:

* * *

He placed her on the bed. He lay on her, kissing her neck. He held her against him. She took his shirt off. He kept kissing her all over, making her moan.

"Oh My god! JACK!" She grasped his back. He got off immediately.

* * *

"What?" she said looking up into his huge brown eyes. "Why'd you stop?" She knew exactly why though.

" You just called me Jack Twice!"

"Did I?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know.

"Don't act like you didn't notice," He said mad.

"You just remind me of him, that's all" She blurted out. Covering her mouth straight after. "I mean—" But he cut her off.

"What?" He got off the bed. " I should have seen it, you and Jack?" When he looked at her, she looked away ashamed, he started to put the puzzle together. "You wanted Jack to be free, not me. That bastard! He knew I Loved you!" He didn't notice what he had just said. He put his shirt on and left in a fury to see where Jack had gone.

"Will- Wait!" She screamed, but he was already gone. He loved her? She knew it for sure now.

* * *

**BAR/OUTSIDE**

He rushed into the bar. Searching for Jack. He dragged him outside of the pub. Cursing in rage.

"What?" Jack stared at him blankly.

"You bastard!" Will screamed. A few porch lights turned on and people glanced outside to watch. "You Fin Bastard! You knew I loved her! You knew it! And you're with her! I can't believe you! You betrayed me! I love her Jack! Does that mean nothing? Do you love her? DO you want to marry her? Do you have a ring? I DO!" he screamed. Elizabeth had followed him and had stood behind him the whole time.

"Will?"

"Shit" he said quietly, and then he spun around and continued, " great way to tell you isn't it? There, I love you. I said it. Not how I pictured it at all, but I said it. Now if you'll excuse me." He began to walk away. People watching the scene from windows.

"Will. Did Jack or I say that we were together? We aren't! Maybe we'd like to be, but we aren't. I'm really sorry I called out his name. I just didn't suspect such a rough kiss like that, coming from you. It suits Jack more I guess. But Will. I would never lie to you. I'm not with Jack. I'm betrothed, but If I had a choice. I'd be with you." She looked up into his eyes. He couldn't see any lie. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I should go sleep"

"Will, please, you believe me don't you?"

"Yes, of course! It's him I don't trust so much." He answered.

"I see" He left and went off to sleep.

* * *

**CAFE**

"Elizabeth, may I have a word?" Commodore hollered from above.

"N'yes, just a moment" she said nervously, knowing he had just watched the whole thing. Why did Will have to spas out that way? She hated lying to him. But she didn't want to hurt Him. She rushed up the stairs to the cafe James had been staying at.

"I saw everything Elizabeth, and what's more. Will loves you. Go with him. You said you'd choose him if you had choice. Choose, leave me. I'll be fine."

"James. I—"

"All you said about loving me, a lie wasn't it?" He sat around the round table and sipped his champagne. " All A lie, I was a fool to believe it. Marry the stupid Blacksmith; you said you didn't love him that way. Tell me the truth!" he stood up suddenly, turning the table over. She whimpered.

"It's true, it's all true James!" she screamed, covering her face and sobbing.

"And did he dishonor you?" He hollered.

"N'yes. He did, But I was willing" she said crying furiously.

"Then Will Turner will hang tomorrow!" He yelled.

"Wait?" She paused, looking up and wiping her tears away " you were talking about Will?"

"Who else, Elizabeth?" he asked, looking at her." Is there anyone else?"

"No, no one" she lied.

* * *

**BLACKSMITH SHOP >CAFE**

Will woke up in the night, restless. Why not get a drink? He walked to the cafe. Up the stairs, the table was still tipped over.

"Bad service" he mumbled. Turning it back to the way it was. He ordered champagne. Lit by candlelight he drank it. Thinking about the day. A lot had happened, the most important being: telling Elizabeth he loved her, getting out of jail and kissing her. He would move out of this stupid town and hopefully take Elizabeth with him. He could start a Blacksmith business in Europe, or the Virgin Islands. Or maybe even if Elizabeth didn't love him. He could meet exotic women, travel, drink, and be rich, young and handsome. Or was 'sexy' a better word? But the more he thought about it. The more he wanted Elizabeth Swann in his life. He did love her. He heard noises down the hall. Stupid tramps he thought. Young people having a good time in the hotel. Wait he was young. These were his golden years and he was crushing about Elizabeth! 20 and still a virgin. God, he was pathetic. However, he was an English gentleman. Hell No, he didn't want to wind up like Commodore. Who was probably still a virgin at his age. Why not have one night of glory?He had to be experienced for Elizabeth anyway. Not a stupid failure.He was 20! The time to live. He walked down the hall. The door was ajar. He knocked on the door lightly. Thinking about getting them to shut up because people were trying to sleep and relax. He looked on the ground and saw Elizabeth's dress. He dared not to look up to the bed, but he did anyway.

"Jack?" he paused, taking everything in. His eyes blazing with tears "Elizabeth?" he took no notice that they were naked, his mind just registered that they had lied to him, were together and he had no chance with her.


	3. Caught In The Act

They quickly got up and covered themselves.

"Will?" She spoke carefully. He was looking down. She could see tears forming though.

"Mmm?" he mumbled to show he had heard her sweet voice. A million things raced in his head.

"I didn't mean for this too happen-" She stopped. He had just lifted up his head and looked at her. His tears about to fall any moment now.

" You lied." He said very quietly.

"Maybe I should go" Jack began to get up.

"SIT DOWN" Will hollered.

"Sorry mate. I just thought that" Will cut him off.

"And shut up" He was furious with Jack, but overall upset.

"Will, I'm really, utterly sorry. You probably can never forgive me" Elizabeth started

"Oh shut up Elizabeth" Jack said, "Like he's mad at you, he's mad at me. Mate. I understand totally." Jack answered.

"I'm the one that lied Jack! I told him I'd never lie to him. I looked straight into those" she paused "dreamy eyes and lied. I can never forgive myself" Elizabeth started to cry.

"You, you, you, it's always you? What about him?" Jack retaliated

Will had put his head down. Waiting for them to stop fighting. wanting them to.

"Well since you hate me so much, maybe you shouldn't have proposed to me!" Elizabeth shouted. At this, Will lost it.

"WHAT?" he looked straight up at Elizabeth and then at Jack. They both sat silent, waiting for Will to do something. He leaned against the wall. Elizabeth sat on the bed, covered with blankets and Jack on the armchair with sheets wrapped around him.

"God," He looked up. Tears were falling. Elizabeth wanted more than anything to go and comfort him. " None of this matters then. If you proposed, then, She's rightfully yours." He went to leave.

"Will. Wait!" Jack shouted, "I didn't. I didn't propose. I was just having some good nights. I knew you loved her and I knew that you-" Will cut him off again.

"Exactly Jack! That's what hurts so much, the fact that you knew I loved her." He sighed and walked over to the sofa that was in front of the bed. "That's why it hurts." Elizabeth got up and sat beside Will. She wrapped her arms around him. He was still crying.

"Will I'm so sorry, but maybe I'm just a crush? Really. Will. I never wanted to lie to you." She said still crying. She wiped his tears away.

"You could have told me. That you and Jack...god I can't even say it. No you're not some bloody crush."

"Are you sure?" she said looking into his eyes. She realized right then and now that she had always loved him. What good would it do now?

"I'm pretty F-in sure." He cried angrily. Him swearing just turned her on more. " I mean I've loved you for 8 years. I pick the perfect time to tell you don't I?" he looked down again. Inside he was torn. Loving her hugging him and at the same time, despising it. She lied to him.

"Will, I'm so sorry I lied. It would take you ages to forgive me, won't it?" Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. Wanting to kiss him more than anything. Unknowingly. The blanket dropped between them. He whimpered. She quickly adjusted it, not wanting to.Now she was covered. Still hugging him.

"Yeah, probably. No doubt. Well, before I came up for a drink, I was going to tell you, later that I'm uh...Moving."

"What?" she pulled her hands away and burst into tears.

"You can't do that mate. I mean I know I was a bastard and a jerk and you hate me, you need time and everything. But moving?" Jack was actually upset.

"Not because of this Jack!" he said. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "It's just for a few years!" she looked up into Will's eyes.

"Years?" She buried her face again.

"Elizabeth, please. Don't make it harder than it is. Ok? I love you I do! I just I need to move. So I'm moving in 2 days. To -"

"Will I love you!" Elizabeth blurted out. Looking at him. She wiped her tears away. Her eyes were red and puffy. Just then he remembered what he had been thinking about before he found them. Him, 20 a virgin.

He kissed her roughly. She moaned. Jack just sat there.

"Wait, stop for a moment!" he said. They pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry." Will said immediately.

"No, it not that... how bout a...uh... threesome?"Jack suggested.


	4. Three Times The Charm

previously...

"No, it not that... how bout a...uh... threesome?" he suggested.

* * *

"What?" said Will suddenly, staring at Jack in awe.

"Why not mate?" Jack said.

"I wouldn't mind" Elizabeth chuckled

"Of course _YOU_ wouldn't mind, but I would! NO!" Will shook his head. No.

"Come on mate, live like a pirate" Jack ordered.

"Want me to live like a pirate? Get me another woman and you out of the picture and then YES" Will decided jokingly.

"Is it just cuz I'm here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Will answered plainly.

"You mean you'd bed me even if you were to get hung?" Elizabeth asked, her heart beating fast for a romantic answer.

"Of course" Will got down on one knee " I want you for _my _own, I'm not sharing you with Jack or James and I will elope with you even if I'm going to die, and of course you also have to want me " He looked into her eyes with Love.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you. I love you Will! If we elope" She paused, dreading the answer "will you still move?"

"Come with me!" He stood up suddenly, with eagerness in his eyes. He picked her up to her feet from the couch and kissed her gently.

"I couldn't will-"She began but he silenced her by kissing her again.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jack hollered

"You egocentric bastard" Will chuckled "you've had her for the past few days...weeks?" He asked.

"Mmm, fine, but she is going to move with you-"

"I need a captain Jack. Don't I?" Will cut him off.

"And I need a best mate" He looked at Will for a minute before saying " Wonder if Anamaria's busy" Will had gotten his hopes up, that Jack would've chosen him for best mate.

"Well ok, fine, you can be my best mate, just because your dad deserved it instead of that bloody good for nothing Barbossa" Jack said with rage.

"Thanks mate" Will smiled.

"Yeah, whatever so are we doing this or not?" Jack was distracted.

"You seem eager" Will chuckled. He turned to Jack to keep talking to him.

"How are you not eager? It's the love of your life; she's going to sleep with you! And you're not eager? Bloody homosexual"

"Excuse me?" Will stepped closer to Jack at the insult.

"I didn't mean it, I just meant you are a pirate and you are a virgin" Will stepped closer to Elizabeth and looked at her briefly before saying "Not for long" He turned around and winked to Jack.


End file.
